Twilight's Awakening
by oblivionkeeper23
Summary: What if , at Where Nothing Gathers, Master Xehanort wasn't after Sora but Roxas the whole time? Now as a vessel of Darkness , Roxas must recover his shattered memories within the Realm of Sleep where its true Keyholes wait patiently to be awakened by Twilight's Champion. But as he makes his way through the road of dreams , Roxas begins to question if the Light is worth it.


**Narrator**

A white room, a circular platform bearing a cross and two figures, and 13 thrones, every single one occupated, surrounding it. Each chair's height based on the owner's rank, and each of the sedentaries wearing matching black cloaks, save two; the highest and lowest ranks.

A key-shaped weapon, malicious and evil in design, pointed toward its victim, a child slumbering in the lowest ranking chair, 10 feet away. A beam of light, a small portion of a heart, surrounding the item of destruction, and shoots straight out. The illuminated beam stretching out, but interrupted by a wall of fire that spawned seemingly out of nowhere, and destroying most of it.

No one notices, however, that a small part of it had reached its goal.

No one but the heart's owner, the highest rank, who had expected this.

"Axel!" One of the cloaked, Xigbar, exclaims.

"Axel?" The smoke clears, revealing a tall man with spikey red hair. He was holding the said child, sleeping through the commotion. "Please! The name's Lea, got it memorized?"

"You're not supposed to be here!"

"Promises to keep, I'll always be there to bring my friends back." He looks over to the old master. "You had your perfect little script, but ya kinda forgot to write the sequel

"Damn it!" Xigbar pounds his fist on his seat in frustration. "What now, you old coot?" He yelled at Xehanort. "Our time is up!" Xehanort only leers, anticipating what is about to unfold.

Lea manages to escape from Saix's attack, and leaps from the throne, landing squarely on his and Mickey also evade their assulters, and stand by Lea, Keyblades summoned and ready to defend their slumbering friend, Sora.

All of a sudden, Xehanort starts laughing maniacally. "Did you really think we were after that weakling?"

"What?" Riku questions, thinking that Xehanort was just toying with them. "What you mean? You were about to-"

"Oh, no. Not Sora, but someone _within_ him."

"What do you mean? Who?"

"I told you." The younger version of Xehanort said. "He would've been the perfect candidate, had he not returned to Sora."

Riku thought a moment, recalling what the future keyblade master had told him before their clash. "You mean, Roxas?"

Lea's attention peaks at the sound of his best friend's name. "Roxas?" He glares at the Xehanorts. "He doesn't have anything to do with this! You better not touch him, you bastards!" He growls at them.

"So we fixed that problem, and soon Roxas will become one of us."

Lea gasps in shock. "You were gonna-"

"And we already have." The older Xehanort replies calmly, as shadows form from the seat where Sora was a moment before. "Unknown to you, a small portion of my heart has reached Sora, and is now on its way toward Roxas's. But don't worry; we'll be sure to put his body to good use."

The shadows form into a single shadow, in the shape of person, as Xehanort continues. "The meager portion of my heart that managed to reach Sora has now unveiled Roxas's heart. My heart has forced his out of Sora, and is devouring it as we speak. Soon, he will become my vessel, and the 13th seeker of darkness." The silhouettes ceases movement, as they finally joined together to create another cloaked figure.

"So, that's...?" Riku asks, looking at the said person on the throne. Upon closer inspection, he was sleeping, just like Sora was.

"Yes. That is the empty shell of Roxas, soon to be filled with my essence." Xehanort replies.

The Xehanorts begin to fade. "We are out of time."Xehanort says. "However, the union of darkness will soon be achieved. Once my heart has conquered Roxas, he will be the 13th final seeker of darkness. Shortly afterward your lights will unite as well. Let us meet, at the fated place, where your lights and my darknesses will join together!" And with that being said, he fades away, and returns whence he came.

One of the cloaked stays, however, the sleeping Roxas. Lea drops Sora and sprints toward his friend. "Roxas..." He whispers, removing the hood on Roxas' head, revealing blond hair and a sleeping, peacful face. "Roxas..."

"Axel." Riku calls, but Lea doesn't hear. Or rather, he doesn't care, the only thing that matters to him right now is Roxas. And soon, he will be gone, replaced by an evil, cruel, selfish, creepy, son of a...

"WHY?!" He cries out in agony. "WHY ROXAS? WHY CAN'T THEY JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE'S DONE NOTHING WRONG!" He bows his head just above Roxas'. "He's done nothing wrong.." He sighs, as tears flowed from his emerald green eyes.

"Axel..." Riku says again, quieter and softer than before. He knows exactly how Lea feels right now. He was only feeling it a moment before, struggling underneath Ansem's weight. Watching as his best friend was about to succumb to the darkness. If Xehanort's ambitions were different, and Axel hadn't been there... he would be in the pyro's shoes right now.

"Axel..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Roxas' POV**

Where...

Where am I?

There's nothing but black darkness around me.

I'm falling down...

I land softly on both feet. Doves fly out in front of me, revealing a glowing circular platform. I've been inside him for some time now, but I have never seen something like this within himself. The circle has the appearance of stained glass, the main color of it being blue. Faces of different people are on smaller circles inside, with the background picture an image of a beach. But the main picture on the platform was of boy with spiked brunette hair. _Sora? Oh yeah, the people in the circle are his friends, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. The background is his home, Destiny Islands. _He's the important one; between the two of us, he's the one who has to exist. For the sake of everything.

I'm floating again, above the platform, and the picture turns, flipping, like a coin, to show another picture. The blue is replaced with bright orange, and what used to be the islands is now a familiar place called Twilight Town. Changes are made in the smaller circles, too, within them are different people than before. Axel, Hayner, Pence, Ollette. I can identify them by name, but everything else about them, their personalities, voices, thoughts and feelings, they are foreign to me.

But the central picture is the major difference. The opposite side of where Sora was lies a blue-eyed boy with a mess of blond hair...

_It's...me..._

I'm floating down again, and I land on the platform. I eye every detail of the glass, from the center to the edges. From the corner of my eye I notice something odd. Well, Sora's portrait doesn't have this , so I guess that it's odd. A black pool of nothingness gathers at the bottom-right end of the circle. Curiosity overtakes me, and I make my way in the direction of the darkness.

Tentacle-like shadows rise from the black pool, and stretch away from it, heading straight toward me. I take a step back, unsure of what to do. They wrap themselves around both is my wrists, and pull me closer to the silhouettes. I instinctively pull back, but more arms appear and grab my waist. I struggle against the darkness, but in vain. I'm about to fall into the darkness as I hear a voice.

**_No! Don't!_**

A blinding light surrounds me, and I slip into unconsciousness.


End file.
